Let's go Home
by hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng
Summary: Kiku and Yon-Soo get lost in the mall, and Yao needs to find them. But how?


**Original prompt: "_In omegaverse, there's a lot about scents, but I've yet to actually see something where the main topic is scents."_**

* * *

Thirty seconds. _Thirty seconds._ That was literally how long Yao had his back turned! He knew, he had checked his watch!

But apparently, thirty seconds was all Kiku and Yon-Soo needed to disappear completely in the crowded mall. Yao scanned the crowd frantically. They couldn't have gone too far, right? It had only been thirty seconds.

He had no success. Panic began to grow in the back of his mind. So many things could have happened in thirty seconds! He should never have let go of Yon-Soo's hand, he _knew _how distracted the boy got by new scents-

Of course! Yao grinned to himself, his previous bad mood erased in the light of his epiphany. He knew the boys' scents by heart. He could track them that way! With this in mind, Yao set off.

Meanwhile, Kiku began to chew on the inside of his cheek as Yon-Soo peered through the window of the toy shop. "C'mon Kiku, let's go inside! It'll be real quick, I promise." Kiku shifted nervously. "Yao said not to go into shops without him…"

Yon-Soo turned to Kiku, hands on his hips. "Stop worrying! Yao won't notice 'cause we'll be so quick! Besides, he's right over-" The smaller boy froze as he gestured at the kiosk where their guardian had been standing. The blood drained from both the boys' faces. "_Ohmygod."_

Kiku swallowed thickly. "Uhm, Yon-Soo-" The other boy was already beginning to shake. "He… He was _just_…" Kiku just stood awkwardly, attempting to figure out what to do, what to say, something to calm his younger brother down. "I know he was there, Yon-soo. I know…" He trailed off as Yon-Soo continued to shake.

The older boy glanced around again. "Just… Just calm down, okay? Umm…" He didn't see Yao anywhere, and there was so much noise and so many things happening at once that Kiku could not even attempt to think of a plan. "Umm…"

Yon-Soo had started to cry now. Kiku gave one final panicked glance around, before turning back to his brother. Slowly, awkwardly, he put his arm around Yon-Soo's shoulder.

Whatever Kiku had been expecting, it was not YonSoo throwing his arms around Kiku and burying his face in Kiku's chest. Kiku tentatively hugged Yon-Soo back, guiding him up against the wall and leaning on it.

"It'll be okay. Alright? We'll be fine…" Kiku was not sure if his brother was listening, but Yon-Soo's sobs seemed to lessen. The two boys slid down against the wall, so that Kiku was uncomfortably holding Yon-Soo halfway in his lap.

Yon-Soo inhaled deeply, curling closer to his brother. Kiku smelled like the soap and the beach, clean but salty at the same time. Or maybe the soapy smell was laundry detergent. Yon-Soo had never favored Kiku's scent, but now it seemed so familiar and comforting that he couldn't help but clutch at his slightly older brother. Kiku began to tentatively stroke Yon-Soo's hair, patting him like a cat. Loathe though he was to admit it, Kiku was beginning to panic, too. He hugged his brother closer and tried to search for Yao.

On the other side of the crowd, Yao paced determinedly, trying to catch a whiff of either of the boys' scents. He turned north, and stopped suddenly. Something spicy, almost peppery smelling…

That was it. He began to push through the crowd, following the faint scent. It grew stronger, and with it Yao grew more certain that it was Yon-Soo. He stopped, scanning the crowd. Yon-Soo's scent was definitely stronger here, but it was hard to tell what direction it was coming from. He looked again, and _there_. He saw a glimpse of black hair and hurried towards it.

He almost stopped short again when he saw his boys, huddled on the ground. Yon-Soo was clearly crying, and even the normally stoic Kiku looked to be on the edge of tears. Yao rushed over to them.

Kiku started when he saw his guardian. "Yao! We're sorry, we didn't mean to run off, we…" Yao shook his head, kneeling down and shushing the boy. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe."

Yon-Soo perked up at the sound of Yao's voice, spinning around and clinging to his older brother. He said something, probably an apology, but it was muffled and garbled, seeing as Yon-Soo's head was buried in Yao's chest.

Letting out a relieved laugh, Yao hugged Yon-Soo, pulling Kiku in too. "You're alright, you're alright. We're all together now."

Kiku stiffened, but quickly returned Yao's hug. Yao's scent- a little like good food, warm and deeply familiar- relaxed him, whether Kiku would ever admit it or not. It was indeed okay now.

Yao stood up, keeping a hand on both Kiku's head and Yon-Soo's shirt collar. "Let's go home, alright?"

Both the boys nodded. Nothing sounded better than going home.

* * *

**Long time, no see. I have been absoluetly swamped for the past few month, so sorry about that. The only reason I'm managing to get this done is because of the fact that I have a long weekend this week.**

**Anyway! I've been meaning to write some omegaverse stuff for a pretty long time, though I don't think I actually mention any alpha/omega dynamics. If you really need to know though, Yao is a Beta, and while neither Kiku or Yon-Soo have hit puberty yet, Kiku will be a Beta and Yon-Soo will be an Alpha. I might do more with omegaverse later, but for now, have some family fluff. **

**Want to see my writing improve? Want to set me on fire and/or hug me? Leave a comment, and I'll get back to you!**


End file.
